


Chilly

by taekwoncheeks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoncheeks/pseuds/taekwoncheeks
Summary: A small fluffy pwp (plot without point) oneshot/scenario taken place in an alternate universe setting.The heater breaks down in the apartment that Taekwoon and Jaehwan share and it gives the two an excuse to be extra cuddly.





	

"Damn it," exclaimed a cold shivering Jung Taekwoon as he turned on what was supposed to be the hot water in the kitchen sink.

After waking up from his midday nap by having freezing toes, Taekwoon went to check why his heater has let the small apartment building become so cold. After playing with the heater and checking all the hot water faucets in the bathroom and kitchen, Taekwoon was led to believe that the entire heating system stopped working. It was the middle of December and the heater couldn't have chosen a more perfect time to break down.

"I'm gonna freeze in here before anybody even comes to fix this," Taekwoon muttered under his breath, exaggerating a bit as he always does before reaching for his cell phone to call the apartment's office. He thoroughly explained to the office manager everything he was able to gather about the heating problem in his apartment and they responded with, "Somebody will be there soon to fix it." Taekwoon could only roll his eyes at the basic response but replied with a polite, "Thank you," before hanging up the phone.

"It's so fucking cold," Taekwoon bitterly grumbled one last time as he scurried to the bedroom he shares with his roommate, Lee Jaehwan. He buried himself under all the covers and fleece blankets that they've gathered throughout the couple of years they've lived together. The layers of fleece were so thick that Taekwoon almost didn't hear the front door of his apartment open.

"Ah, what the hell! Why is it so cold in here?!" a familiar sounding shriek bounced throughout the small apartment, loud enough to reach Taekwoon's ears. "Why is the heat not on?" the whiny voice stretched out the words, getting louder as the roommate found the ball of fluff in their bed.

Taekwoon shifted around from side to side under all the covers for a bit, wondering if exposing himself to the cold air was worth explaining the situation to Jaehwan. "The heater is broken or something. The office said maintenance will be here soon," he mumbled as he popped his head out from under the covers, already starting to shiver. The elder's face twisted in discomfort as he sat up on the bed and wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to conserve his body heat. The other, who still had his coat on from being outside, soon joined Taekwoon on the bed and spread the flaps of his coat wide open in order to wrap them around the shivering man who could easily be confused for a pet cat at the moment and he responded by leaning into the younger man's chest.

As Taekwoon pressed his body against the man, sharing as much heat between them as possible, Jaehwan snickered to himself as a cheeky joke automatically entered his mind at the given opportunity. "Hey, Hyung, be careful. You might stab me with those things," Jaehwan managed to say with a somewhat straight face, repeatedly poking the elder's chest, almost tickling him.

"What? What are you talking about?" he instinctively looked down at his own chest to see what the other was getting at and couldn't help but notice his nipples were poking through the thin fabric of the sweater he was wearing. Taekwoon scrunched up his small lips at the embarrassing scene and attempted to pull the sweater away from his chest in order to "fix" the situation as Jaehwan continued to snicker in front of him. "I swear, you're so immature," he complained and pushed the younger away in fake frustration. He was used to Jaehwan's childish jokes by now but his drama king nature always gave Jaehwan the reaction he was looking for.

"You still love me anyways," a gleeful squeal left escaped Jaehwan's mouth as he hugged Taekwoon again, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him whether the older liked it or not.

However, Taekwoon showed no resistance other than a small pout on his lips as he accepted the hug that made him feel warm inside and out despite the current predicament they were in. The two stayed like that for a minute, too cold to use their energy to move, and not feeling the need to speak. Only when Taekwoon's nose started to tickle from being too chilly did he move away once more to reach for one of the fleece blankets behind him and wrapped it around him and Jaehwan who was starting to sniffle. A soft kiss was pressed against Taekwoon's nose before he could bury his face in the warmth of Jaehwan's coat again, but the kiss was able to heat his face up all the same. The older, red-headed man couldn't admit it to the other how flustered the blonde's actions always made him feel but it was evident enough in his expressions that he tried his best to maintain. Jaehwan was pleasantly amused by the red that tainted Taekwoon's ears and soon he forgot all about the cold air that surrounded them.

"Maybe the heater breaking isn't all that bad," Jaehwan suggested nonchalantly with a small unassuming smile plastered on his face.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Taekwoon responded but didn't bother to pull away from Jaehwan to make eye contact. "It feels like Hell has frozen over."

"I guess that must mean we're spending eternity together then," a proud smile spread across Jaehwan's face as his eyes lit up. Meanwhile, Taekwoon's smile stayed hidden in the collar of Jaehwan's coat as he could only barely muster a "shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this small  900-word scenario was inspired by VIXX's mukbang on V.Live and Leo's nipples kept poking through his sweater. I currently can't believe I actually wrote something based off of that...


End file.
